MASS EFFECT LOST PLANET
by JKRUG3R
Summary: Set after the ending of Mass Effect 3 and is a tale about the Normandy's crew and Earth after the war. PLEASE REVIEW NEW CHAPTERS WILL COME
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: Lost Planet

Set after the ending of Mass Effect 3 and is a tale about the Normandy's crew and Earth after the war.

My First Fic so please be gentle and give suggestions if u like it.

CHAPTER 1: AFTER SACRIFICE...

On Earth, Hammer was retreating back to HQ before being overrun by Reapers. Commander Shepard had killed the Reaper by the Crucible and went to the Citadel through it closely followed by Admiral Anderson to finish the war, but there was a trap. Admiral Hackett had asked Shepard why the Crucible hasn't fired… There was only static, so Hackett ordered the Fleets to retreat through the relay…

Off a distance was best ship in the Alliance, design by Humans and Turians...

The Normandy SR-2, piloted by Jeff "Joker" Monreau, the Best Helmsman in the Fleet, with help from the ship's unshackled A.I named EDI. "Twenty Seconds to Relay" he said over the intercom and gave a sigh.

They were retreating through the Sol Systems' Mass Relay. As he and EDI were preparing for the transit, alarms went off and Joker announced on the intercom: "Hold on tight it gonna be a bumpy ride!" then he looked at EDI and said "EDI please go to drive core and help Engineer Adams" she replied with "On my way".

There was a blue blast coming from the Crucible to the relay just as they went through it. Engineer Adam yelled "The drive core is overloading" and Ken retorted "I don't want to be vaporized ". Tali said to EDI "Use excess power on non-critical systems" while EDI replied "yessssss…" everything went dark and the whole ship shook.

Joker recovered from the event. "Great, crashed on an unknown planet and no power, maybe we should explore and get supplies" he muffled to himself. "Oh look, power's back." He said while getting out of the cockpit. EDI came from the elevator to help Joker, because she knows that he has Vrolik Syndrome, brittle bone condition. "Jeff, do u acquire assistance?" "No, but thanks for asking. Do you know where we are?" She answered "Not yet..." "Okey, let's go outside for fresh air" "I'll go check on the crew first". Joker opened the airlock and was blinded by the sunlight for a second. He looked around and saw a river flowing past the Normandy from a waterfall in a jungle environment. EDI followed Joker outside with some crew members and then she embraced him. The war seemed like forever and finally there was peace…

All the crew assembled outside making plans for the future. "EDI, can the Normandy fly again?" asked Joker. "It's possible with the right repairs and our current engineering team" Tali asked "EDI, what material's do we need" "Seems like 0.75 kg of element zero, 15 kilograms of iridium and 5 kilograms of titanium." Tali nodded then Jeff asked "Have you found out where we are?" "FTL comm buoys' are barely working and the relays are badly damaged, but we are somewhere in the Exodus Cluster, either Eden Prime or Terra Nova." Garrus butted in and asked "Any Reaper signatures in orbit?" EDI answered "Yes, but they seem friendly." James demanded explanation for that answer. "The Reapers are building and repairing the city." Everybody was in shock…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: WHAT THE SHIT!

Outside the Normandy everybody was staring at EDI. They were thinking if what she said was true or a bug in her system. Joker muffled to himself "What the shit, what should we do" and then he asked the whole crew "Any proposals?" Garrus answered "I, James and Liara could set base around the Normandy." Tali said "We can scout for materials and also check EDI's systems, no offense EDI just safety precaution." EDI replied "That reasonable, I'll start a scan if it would help". Half of the crew went back into the Normandy to start to working. Joker asked the other half of crew members what they are good at, 3 said they are good with biotics so they went with Garrus' group, 2 others said they have lots of tech experience so they helped Tali's group. The rest had to look for materials and minerals. Chakwas said she needs some supplies so she went to harvest plants for salves.

Garrus' group went to the armory to get there weapons and armor. Garrus took his favored M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle and an M-15 Vindicator. James took an M-92 Mattock with an M-22 Eviscerator. Liara took a Scorpion and an M-9 Tempest. The other crew members were issued M-8 Avengers and an M-3 Predators. Their objective was to to set a base around the Normandy and surrounding area and secure it from Reapers just to be safe, and wildlife. They splitted into 2 groups of 3: Garrus, Liara and Ensign Copeland; and James with Private's Bethany and Campbell, so there would be 2 biotics per team. James had to secure south and east, while Garrus had north and west.

Tali's team was on the engineering deck planning what to do: Repair engines, check drive core systems and connections, and put the FTA-couplings back in the system. After they had finished planning, Tali went to the A.I. Core in the Medi-Bay on Deck 3 to check EDI systems. Tali started a scan on her systems, and asked EDI "Could you deactivate your body for about 45 minutes?" EDI answered "Yes, why do you ask?" "I'd like to not fight a robot in hand to hand combat." "I understand your statement, I could crush you, but I don't know what my body would do on standby mode." "Thank You, EDI". The body went to the bench where it was the first time on the Normandy and deactivated. Tali continued her scan, then the ship lost power. She activated her omni-tool and radioed Engineer Adams, "What just happened?" "Sorry Tali, seems like Ken forgot to warn everyone, we have to unplug the drive core to the ship to get to the failsafes and replace them cause they got overloaded in the crash, and there was some sloppy repair work when we had retrofitted the Normandy." "Kee'Lah, I was busy with EDI's systems" then she thought "Ken you are a little bosh'tet". At that moment she started to hear some whirring noises, and then Tali was out for the count.

Joker was checking the Normandy's supplies, it was messed up. Everything Everywhere, Anything Anywhere, What you want Nowhere. "Gees, it's like vomit in washing machine, confused, time to sort this stuff out" he thought then "Man another blackout, why now?" he said to himself and activated his omni-tool to ask Tali what happened a moment ago. There was just static, so he radioed Adams "What happened and where is Tali?" Engineer was worried but answered back "Ken forgot to relay that we unpluged the drive core for some maintenance, I was just talking to her, and she was in the A.I. core but was cut off after some strange noises." "What kind of strange?" "Like from a mech." Adam said cautiously. Behind Joker strange figure appeared, it had a blue visor and a humanoid shape. It started run to the docking-bay door controls, but there was no power. Joker noticed this thing and hid in a locker, he thought "What the Shit"…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: BEING IN THE DARK

On an unknown planet with nightfall rising, the Normandy was now the only source of light for 5 clicks in any direction. Joker was walking towards the medi-bay to see where Tali and EDI's body was. Joker asked Doctor Chakwas to look with him and then they entered the A.I. Core, just to find Tali unconscious and no sign of EDI's body. Chakwas went straight to Tali and gave her some medi-gel while Joker started EDI's systems. "My systems are operational, what did I miss Jeff?" she asked "Tali was out consciousness, power went off and a strange figure was crawling all over the Normandy, but got out." Joker said but gave a sigh and asked "So where's your body?" "Half a click away from Garrus' squad, and not in my control!"…

Garrus, Tali and Liara were with Shepard since Sovereign attacked the Citadel with Saren and the geth. They have seen strange things over 3 years, but this felt like something else. Garrus got paranoid with all the bugs in the forest; they were crawling all over his armor. They started to build their third bunker when he received a message from EDI that said: BEWARE OF MY ROGUE BODY, IT IS HOSTILE AND HEADING YOUR WAY. TAKE EXTREME CAUTION. Garrus told Liara the message and forwarded it to James. Garrus' squad readied their weapons; Garrus put some armor-piercing rounds in his sniper rifle and Liara added warp ammo to the sub-machine gun. Coleman asked how would they see in the dark and Liara said "Shoot anything that moves or makes a light." Garrus replied "Now that's an easy order" and then he chuckled.

The body was busy looking for signal to contact Cerberus, but Cerberus was finished and with nobody in charge. It could find a signal, just static was found on the channels but it found a signal just North-East from its current location. With no weapons it had to be stealthy and use its powers…

The moon was up and it was a starry night

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**NOTE : THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED YET :P**


End file.
